


coda

by kwonjis



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Falling In Love, Growing Up, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Slice of Life, Summer, the dreamies are college age here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2019-10-18 00:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwonjis/pseuds/kwonjis
Summary: “can’t you feel it? there’s something different in the wind.”jaemin couldn’t quite place his finger on it but there was something in his gut that was screaming at him to brace himself for the next month or two. there was a shift in the air on the island, something impalpable that jaemin had first gotten an inkling of when donghyuck told him mark would be arriving on the island again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello!
> 
> i've had this fic brewing in my mind since the idea came to me last december in the middle of the ocean and i figured i'd post it now heh i absolutely love the sea and i love the beach and the island life and i thought i'd inject that love into this fic. 
> 
> just a few notes before i start regarding the dreamies' ages here:
> 
> chenle + jisung: 21 y/o  
> '00 line: 23 y/o  
> '99 line: 24 y/o
> 
> the hyungs are all also in their twenties, just a little later on in their twenties than the dreamies
> 
> i hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> [updates will be sporadic since i'm juggling several fics on top of my final semester of uni!]

_coda (it.)_

 

_1) the tail of a note_

_2) the closing adjunct of any movement, or piece, specially intended to enforce a feeling of completeness and finality_

 

 

☀

 

 

“I heard Mark is arriving this Friday,” Renjun shouts over the roar of the boat engine. Donghyuck grins as he steers their boat through the choppy waters. “Can't believe that after four consecutive summers of coming here he still hasn't gotten sick of this place.”

 

“Guess I gave him a reason to keep coming back,” Donghyuck can't help but remember the promise Mark had made him all those summers ago.

 

Renjun leans over the side of the boat and fake gags. “Disgusting. You've been dating for years and you still get that lovesick look on your face whenever you think of him.”

 

Donghyuck switches the boat’s engine off and lets the boat glide forward gently with its remaining momentum. “When you fall in love then you'll understand, Junnie.”

 

“There's no one to date on this island,” Renjun retorts with a pained expression on his face. He stands up from where he was seated and walks to the very front of the boat. As he peers through the water on either side, he lets out an unimpressed huff. “You're getting too close to the rocks again, pass me the pole.”

 

“You never know,” Donghyuck replies, passing Renjun the long bamboo pole next to him. He watches as Renjun uses the pole to push against the rocks, guiding the boat safely away from them. “Mark said he was bringing a friend with him. Could be a potential lover for you.”

 

Renjun gives him an affronted look before tossing the pole into the middle of the boat. “I highly doubt that.”

 

“Never say never, Jun.”

 

The cove they pull into is one of Donghyuck’s favourite ones. Its situated a little further away from the main island and is rather tricky to sail into due to the narrow and rocky inlet leading into it. Donghyuck had nearly grounded his boat the first time he encountered this place but after several trips (and with Renjun standing at the bow directing him through the lurking boulders) it became as easy as if he were sailing out on the open sea.

 

It wasn’t a particularly beautiful cove. In contrast to the other coves he usually brought tourists to, this one paled in comparison. It wasn’t particularly large and the water wasn’t deep enough to go snorkeling. The sandbar was rough, littered with dead coral that the tide brought in and the vegetation on the island didn’t have anything more to it than the usual palm trees and grass. There were no wild exotic flowers, no nothing like that.

 

But the cove was special to Donghyuck for reasons that outweighed what the human eye could see. It was the first place his parents had taken him when they brought him out to the sea for the first time. It was the place where Mark had told Donghyuck that he loved him that first summer they spent together. It was the place Donghyuck came to when he needed to escape from reality for a little, when he needed to clear his mind.

 

“Yuta’s thinking of proposing to Sicheng soon,” Renjun says this with the same tone as if he’s commenting on something as trivial as the weather and not on what could possibly be one of the most significant events of his older brother’s life.

 

Donghyuck gapes at Renjun, who’s currently sitting on the sand next to Donghyuck with his feet outstretched. “You don’t sound excited about this.”

 

“Did you expect anything different to happen?” Renjun scoffed. He had a point. Donghyuck couldn’t imagine Yuta and Sicheng ending up with anyone else but each other. Though opposites, they brought out the best in each other. Donghyuck had seen with his own two eyes how Yuta had brought Sicheng out of his quiet shell and how Sicheng, in turn, had taught the rambunctious, headstrong Japanese to slow down once in a while.

 

“I bet Jaemin must be thrilled,” Donghyuck comments. “He gets to have you as an in-law.”

 

“He’s been texting me non-stop about it,” Renjun groans, letting himself fall onto his back. “I never wanted a younger brother and now I get him _and_ Jeno as a package deal. As if I don’t thirdwheel you and Mark enough whenever he’s in town.”

 

“Jaemin was literally born in the same year as us,” Donghyuck deadpans and he dodges the handful of sand that Renjun half-heartedly chucks in his direction. “Stop looking like the world is ending, shouldn’t you be happier that your brother is getting his happily ever after?”

 

The shift in Renjun’s expression makes Donghyuck regret his words just ever so slightly. There’s a vulnerability there that Donghyuck doesn’t often see on Renjun’s face. “I _am_ happy for them. I just,” Renjun bites his lip and stares right up at the sky. “I wonder when _I’ll_ get to have that.”

 

“Renjun…”

 

“Hyuck, don’t.”

 

The sound of the waves crashing at their feet fills the sudden lapse in their conversation. Donghyuck stays silent as Renjun closes his eyes and sighs.

 

Donghyuck knows Renjun hates being pitied, hates when people see him as anything but the person he wants them to see. It was rare for Renjun to pour out his struggles like this. Donghyuck had always been the one to seek the other boy’s advice. While Donghyuck was temperamental, Renjun was level-headed. Donghyuck followed his heart unabashedly while Renjun often struggled to listen to his own.

 

It was clear to Donghyuck that Renjun was finding it difficult to come to terms with what his heart was currently telling him.

 

“You know,” Donghyuck starts gently. “I think that you _will_ find what Sicheng and Yuta have for yourself some day. Maybe the universe is just waiting for the right time to put the right person in your path.”

 

Renjun snorts and opens his eyes. He turns his head to the side to look at Donghyuck.  
“Is the universe telling me that I have to leave this island before I find the love of my life? Because I’m starting to think that’s the only possible path I can take to save my non-existent love life.”

 

Donghyuck grins. “Don’t be ridiculous. The universe would never leave me without my co-captain. You just have to wait, Junnie. I’m sure your man is out there. He’ll find you soon.”

 

“He better be jaw droppingly gorgeous because otherwise I’d have waited in vain this whole time.” Renjun snorts, opening his eyes and glancing at Donghyuck with a hint of a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.  


 

☀

 

 

Chenle loves summer.

 

He loves all things associated with summer. He loves running around on the beach barefoot, loves feeling the sand under his feet and the waves lapping gently at his heels. He loves the sea breeze whipping against his face when he’s out at sea with his cousin. He loves the way the sun feels on his skin, the way it warms him up and makes his veins feel like he’s on fire.

 

Summer gives him a different kind of energy, one that no other season can rival. It fills him with a sense of adventure that could only be sated by his little explorations around the island and the little isles scattered around.

 

“Don't you get tired of always going back there?” His parents would ask whenever summer begins to peek around the corner. “I hear the Maldives is just as lovely at this time of the year.”

 

Chenle would brush his parents’ comments aside with a shrug every time. He always found something new to do on the island. Always found a new place to explore, a new face to befriend.

 

This summer, Chenle finds his interest piqued by the lanky boy who had just come skidding into his cousins’ resort lobby with a basket filled with bread rolls which he nearly sends bouncing across the polished wooden floors.

 

Its impressive, really, the way he manages to just narrowly avoid knocking over one of Sicheng's favourite planters with a quick spin on his heels while only dropping one roll from the basket.

 

Chenle wonders why this strange boy was rushing about so recklessly until said boy approaches him with nervous eyes. Apparently he was the son of one of the new bakeries in town and his father had tasked him with delivering additional dinner rolls to the resort.

 

“You're running a little late,” Chenle comments nonchalantly as he leads the boy to the kitchens. The boy sighs dejectedly.

 

“Got caught in some traffic. Apparently they closed one of the roads off because a wild boar wandered onto the middle of it. I had to take a little detour.”

 

Chenle makes a mental note to go boar watching sometime in the upcoming week.

 

“I'm Chenle, by the way. I've never seen you around before though, are you new to the island?” Chenle asks, smiling at the boy.

 

“My family moved our business here six months ago, I guess you could say I'm new? Oh, um my name is Jisung. It's nice to meet you Chenle.”

 

Jisung's smile is cute, Chenle notes with interest. His eyes crinkle up into tiny crescents and Chenle finds it unbearably adorable.

 

“You look a little young to be one of resort managers,” Jisung comments as they round one corner.

 

“That’s because I’m not,” Chenle admits. “My cousins’ family own the resort. Sicheng runs this place and since Renjun has no managerial interests, they had to hire someone else to help Sicheng out. I just pop by every summer to play bellboy because I love this place.”

 

They stop in front of the door to the kitchens and Chenle can hear Kun, the head chef and a close family friend, calling out instructions and orders to the rest of the staff. “I guess this is where I leave you then,” Chenle says with a smile.

 

“Thanks for bringing me all the way here.” Jisung responds gratefully.

 

“After seeing you nearly break my cousin’s favourite plant in the lobby, I figured it wouldn’t be very safe to let you loose on your own,” Chenle jokes. Jisung’s ears turn pink but he lets out a laugh.

 

“Maybe I’ll see you around? I’ll probably be running deliveries here all summer.”

 

Chenle hopes he isn’t imagining the earnest look on Jisung’s face and he can’t help but break out into a smile. “I'd like that. Just try not to drop anything next time?”

 

Jisung's bashful grin makes Chenle's heart skip a beat and he stays where he’s standing until Jisung disappears behind the kitchen doors.

 

“Oh, there you are!”

 

Sicheng’s relieved voice catches Chenle’s attention and he turns around to face his older cousin. Sicheng is holding a thick folder in his arms and he looks as if he’s been running around, judging by the stray strands of hair that look slightly windswept. He gestures for Chenle to walk with him so Chenle hurries right over. “I thought you were handling check-ins with Jaehyun but he told me you went off with some other boy.”

 

“He was delivering extra dinner rolls to the kitchens,” Chenle explains. “I thought he might need help finding his way.”

 

His cousin hums in response but doesn’t prod any further. Instead, he hands the folder he’s been holding to Chenle. “Could you please get this down to the beach? Jeno and Jaemin should be arriving from their last tour of the day and that folder has their briefing material for next week’s tour group.”

 

Chenle skims through the details and gapes at the numbers. He looks up at Sicheng incredulously. “ _Twenty_ people? We don’t often get that big a tour group for island hopping.”

 

They’re back in the lobby of the resort now and Sicheng is quickly straightening out his outfit and fixing his hair as they walk. “Yeah, we’ll be splitting them up between Renjun and Hyuck and Jeno and Jaemin since they’re too many people for one boat. I bet they’ll all be thrilled, it’s been ages since we’ve sent those two pairs out on tours together.”

 

“Wish I could join them,” Chenle says wistfully. “I’ve been back here for almost a whole week now and I’m still waiting for Renjun to take me to that new snorkelling spot he and Hyuck found.”

 

Sicheng gives him a smile and pats his arm gently. “Maybe you could take that delivery boy and show him _your_ favourite places instead. I’m sure he’d love to make a new friend,” He says knowingly before leaving Chenle to stare after him.

  


☀

  


“I finally get to see what’s so great about this island,” Lucas crows, stretching his arms above his head. “Aside from Donghyuck of course,” He finishes with a wink and a waggle of his eyebrows and Mark feels warmth rush into his cheeks at this.

 

“Hyuck’s been coming up with a list of all the places he wants to take you to. I think he’s more excited to see you than me, at this point,” Mark is only half-joking when he says this. Donghyuck had been over the moon when he heard that he’d finally get to meet the Lucas.

 

If Mark had to be completely honest with himself, he was pretty nervous about letting his boyfriend meet his best friend. He was more worried about whether or not they’d click and it meant the _world_ to Mark that two of the people he cared about the most got along well.

 

“I’m looking forward to seeing him sail,” Lucas says with a grin. “You make him sound like some kind of genius and you get that dumb awestruck look in your eyes whenever you talk about island hopping with him.”

 

“That’s because he _is_ a genius,” Mark responds indignantly. He checks his phone and smiles to himself when he sees Donghyuck’s message. He pockets he phone and grabs his suitcase. “Hyuck says he’s just pulled in outside the harbour. I told him we’d go to him so he doesn’t have to drive in.”

 

When they stumble out of the harbour’s main building, Mark spots Taeyong’s old white pick-up truck parked just outside the gates. Donghyuck is leaning against the side of the vehicle, looking impossibly beautiful with his bronzed skin and brown curls falling just in front of his eyes.

 

The smile that blossoms on Donghyuck’s face when he spots Lucas and Mark is dazzling and Mark feels like he’s falling in love with Donghyuck all over again. He can’t help but let go of his suitcase and pull Donghyuck into his arms when the other boy rushes towards him, letting his hands settle on his boyfriend’s waist as their lips meet in a gentle and sweet kiss.

 

Donghyuck tastes and feels like _home_ and Mark feels like he’s finally complete again.

 

Lucas’ pointed coughing and throat clearing prompts Mark to reluctantly pull away from Donghyuck. The couple step away from each other, ears both turning pink with embarrassment. Donghyuck recovers first, however, and looks up at Lucas with bright, friendly eyes.

 

“You must be Lucas! You’re even more handsome in person, I’m starting to understand why Mark never brought you around here until now,” Donghyuck’s voice is teasing but Mark can’t help but feel a little jealous anyways and wraps an arm around his boyfriend’s waist.

 

Lucas lets out a loud laugh and turns to face Mark. “I can see why you’re so smitten with him. Donghyuck’s cute _and_ charming.”

 

“Charming is my middle name,” Donghyuck says with a wink. Mark shakes his head at this ridiculous exchange but presses a kiss to Donghyuck’s cheek. A weight feels like it’s been lifted off his shoulders as he listens to Lucas and Donghyuck joke around as they head to the pick-up truck. _Guess I was worried about this trip for no reason,_ Mark thinks to himself with a smile.

 

After loading Mark and Lucas’ things into the back of the truck, they drive off into the afternoon. Mark can’t take his eyes off Donghyuck as he drives. The golden rays from the setting sun frames Donghyuck wonderfully, bathing him in an almost otherworldly light that makes Donghyuck _glow_. Mark doesn’t think he’d ever get tired of this view, not even after he’s seen it a hundred times.

 

The ride to Donghyuck’s place is peaceful. Lucas, most likely tired out from the long ferry ride, falls asleep in the backseat. His quiet snores fill the vehicle and Donghyuck turns up the music just enough to drown it out without waking Lucas up. Mark’s got one hand on Donghyuck’s knee as the other drives and every now and then Donghyuck rests one hand on top of Mark’s.

 

“Taeyong’s cleared out the guest room for Lucas,” Donghyuck says, keeping his eyes on the road.

 

“Just for Lucas? What about me?” Mark teases. The faintest traces of pink creeps its way onto Donghyuck’s cheeks.

 

“You’d obviously be in my room, unless you’d rather share with Lucas.”

 

“Taeyong doesn’t mind?” The pick-up truck slows down to a stop at a traffic light. “Thought he’d be a bit more protective of his baby brother.”

 

Donghyuck leans over and pinches Mark’s cheek softly. “First of all, we’ve been dating for almost three years it’s not like its your first time staying over. Secondly, he loves you and probably trusts you more than he trusts me. Third, it’d be hypocritical of him to not let you stay in my room considering that Johnny practically _lives_ in his room whenever he’s in town. They’re terrible, I’ve heard noises coming out of the room that I could have gone my whole life without hearing.”

 

The light turns green once more and Donghyuck redirects his attention back to the road. “So you’re just using me for revenge? Because you want to psychologically scar your older brother the same way he’s done to you?” Mark says with a devilish grin that Donghyuck notices before elbowing him in the side half-heartedly.

 

“Get your head out of the gutter before I kick you out of this truck.” Donghyuck is pouting slightly and Mark really can’t stop himself from leaning over and kissing his cheek. “Hey, no kissing while I’m driving!” Donghyuck is scolding him but Mark sees the soft smile on his face and leans back smugly in his seat.

 

Taeyong is waiting for them in the kitchen when they arrive. He’s sporting a head of bright red hair now, a striking change from the silver hair he had only a year ago. He looks a little more tired, a little older, Mark thinks. But he’s still every bit as handsome as he was when Mark first met him.

 

“I’d hug you both but I’ve got sauce stains all over myself,” Taeyong says with a laugh as he gestures to the apron he’s wearing. “Lucas, it’s so good to finally meet you.”

 

“Thank you for letting me crash here,” Lucas replies, shaking Taeyong’s hand and smiling gratefully. Taeyong waves him off.

 

“It’d be ridiculous to make you book a room somewhere else when we’ve got space here. Duckie,” Taeyong calls out. “Go make sure they get settled in properly. I’ll just wash up some of the mess in the sink and then we’ll be good for dinner.

 

It’s all kind of perfect, Mark thinks to himself as they all sit down at the dining table some time later. Taeyong’s outdone himself again and whipped up a meal that could feed a football team. Mark watches happily as Lucas digs in with gusto and gushes about how incredible the food is while Taeyong looks on with fondness.

 

Being here, with Taeyong and Donghyuck, had always made Mark feel safe. Like he’d found a part of the universe that was _meant_ for him. And as he looks at the way Donghyuck is smiling at him from across the table, he thinks there’s no other place he’d rather be.

  


☀

  


Jaemin loves his brother. He really does.

 

Yuta is relatively laidback in comparison to his friends’ older brothers (read: Taeyong and Doyoung) and always threw the best parties. Yuta was also insanely smart, an accomplished financial advisor who works freelance from home and juggled portfolios worth millions while helping their family out with their chain of convenience stores on the island.

 

The contrast, quite frankly, was jarring to anyone who didn’t really know Yuta well. He came across as reckless at times, incredibly headstrong and stupidly stubborn. But Yuta was also passionate, brave and always looked at life with such wonder and unabashed excitement.

 

It was his easy going nature that made Jaemin warm up to him quickly when their parents had gotten married. Despite being several years older, Yuta always made time for Jaemin when they were growing up and even now. He’s Jaemin's hero. How could he not look up to someone that kind and free-spirited?

 

But there were times where Jaemin wishes he could just give his brother a good whack upside the head.

 

Like now, for instance, after he comes barging into Jaemin's room with no warning and blabbering loudly about who knows what.

 

Jeno nearly topples off Jaemin in shock and Jaemin feels his neck growing warm as he carefully sits up and steadies Jeno. His boyfriend's face is red and he's hastily pulling his down the hem of his shirt.

 

“I was thinking we could invite the whole gang, you know the usual crew. What do you think?” Yuta says, smiling innocently as if he didn't just interrupt Jaemin's make out session.

 

“We're in the middle of something,” Jaemin whines and it's only then that Yuta seems to realise that Jeno is in the room too. He waves his hand dismissively and continues.

 

“I was saying, we should throw a party this Sunday. Sort of like a welcome party for Mark and his friend. I heard from Sicheng that Renjun mentioned that Mark arrived today,” Yuta says, eyes sparkling with excitement.

 

At this point, Jaemin gives Jeno an apologetic look. Jeno slides off his lap and sits cross legged on the bed.

 

“Sunday would be good,” Jeno says. “There are no tours scheduled to us or Hyuck and Junnie. We can help you get whatever you need for the night, right babe?”

 

Sometimes Jaemin wished Jeno wasn't so sweet to everyone. He wished Jeno kicked up a fuss, maybe even asked Yuta to leave instead of entertaining him.

 

But Jeno was Jeno and Jaemin was Jaemin so of course the latter, against his better judgement he sighs in agreement with his boyfriend. “Yeah, Jeno and I can help.” Jaemin counts it as a win when Jeno beams at him with those crescent moon eyes he loved so much in response.

 

Yuta claps his hands together, greatly satisfied that his party plans are coming to life. “Great! Thanks guys, I'll handle the invitations and stuff. I'll probably only need you guys to pick up groceries on the day itself. I've gotta go talk to Sicheng first to ask him what snacks and food he wants for the party.”

 

And just as quickly as he arrived, Yuta was gone before Jaemin or Jeno could get another word out. “He talks as if he's not inviting the same ten people he always invites,” Jaemin mutters under his breath. Jeno laughs and takes one of Jaemin's hand in his own.

 

“Let him have his fun,” Jeno chides. “Didn't you say he just landed himself another major portfolio? He's probably still running off that high,” He leans in to kiss the pout off Jaemin's face. “Hey, wanna go down to the beach? I want to check out the stars tonight.”

 

Jaemin smiles. “Anything for you, love.”

 

The two of them clamber off of Jaemin's bed and head downstairs. On their way to the back of the house, they pass through the kitchen where Yuta is leaning against the kitchen island as he murmurs into the phone pressed against his ear. He's probably talking to Sicheng, judging by the twinkle in his eyes that Jaemin only ever saw whenever he was thinking about or around his boyfriend.

 

One thing Jaemin loved about his house was the fact that his backyard led straight out onto the beach. He'd grown up on this island all his life and the sea had always been right there next to him. It was his place of refuge, something that calmed his heart when his troubles started weighing him down. When they were both younger, Yuta thought it’d be cool to teach ten year old Jaemin how to start a fire using driftwood. He remembers how scared he’d been at first of the strange purple and blue flames. Now he thinks it’s one of the most beautiful things in the world.

 

It becomes somewhat of a habit to Jaemin, to look for stray pieces of driftwood that might have washed ashore. It’s exactly what he’s doing now while Jeno sits on the sand and stares up at the starry sky.

 

“They say there’s supposed to be a meteor shower happening sometime this month,” Jeno says out loud. “I think the article I read said it’s expected to happen sometime in the second week of June.”

 

Jaemin trudges back to Jeno’s side and plops down next to him. Not a single piece of driftwood was found and Jaemin didn’t feel like he’d die tonight if he didn’t get to see another driftwood fire so he decided to abandon his quest in favour of listening to Jeno talk about the stars.

 

“What would you wish for?” Jaemin asks, gently tracing spirals up and down Jeno’s arm. Jeno laughs lightly in response to his question.

 

“If I told you, it wouldn’t come true.” Jeno says, still staring up at the sky.

 

“Give me two fake wishes and your one real wish then,” Jaemin pouts, tugging at Jeno’s sleeve. “That way I won’t be able to tell which is which and then your wish would _still_ come true.”

 

“I really don’t think it works that way but fine,” Jeno relents. He never could say no to Jaemin’s puppy eyes.

 

After sometime, Jeno speaks up again, “One, I’d wish for us to get a new boat.”

 

Jaemin gapes at Jeno and swats at his arm lightly. “How _dare_ you! _Billie_ is family he’s been with us even before we started doing tours for the resort!”

 

“He’s been looking real shabby, babe. Even Hyuck said that we should consider looking for a replacement soon,” Jeno says apologetically.

 

“That traitor said that?” Jaemin makes a mental note to confront Hyuck about replacing their _son_.

 

Jeno folds his arms and gives Jaemin a look. “That might not even be my real wish, you know that right?” Jaemin sighs and waves his hand for Jeno to continue. “Okay so two, I’d wish for Doyoung to let me adopt that stray cat that’s been coming over every Wednesday night.”

 

“The white one with the black patches?”

 

“Yep, that’s the one. Anyways so three, I’d wish for this summer to be different from all the other summers we’ve had.”

 

“These wishes are way too on-brand to even be considered fake, I’m actually very impressed,” Jaemin admits grudgingly. He scoots closer to Jeno and rests his head against his shoulder. “But what do you mean by different? Have you gotten bored of this place?”

 

Jeno shakes his head. “Not bored. More like… I kind of want a little drama? It’s been ages since we’ve had anything interesting happen. The last juicy piece of gossip we’ve had here was when we all found out that my brother and Taeil had been secretly seeing each other for almost a year. I can’t believe _I_ only found out about it like the rest of you.”

 

Jaemin remembers that day very clearly. There had been way too much booze going around and Taeil, the normally soft-spoken and gentle guitar maker, ended up sitting in Doyoung’s lap in the middle of the party and kissing the living daylights out of him, much to the shock of everyone in the room.

 

“You might need to change that last wish of yours or it’ll go to waste,” Jaemin comments. “I feel like this summer is going to be an interesting one regardless of whether you wish for it or not.”

 

“ _If_ it’s my real wish,” Jeno jumps in. Jaemin rolls his eyes.

 

“Can’t you feel it? There’s something different in the wind,” Jaemin insists.

 

Jaemin couldn’t quite place his finger on it but there was something in his gut that was screaming at him to brace himself for the next month or two. There was a shift in the air on the island, something impalpable that Jaemin had first gotten an inkling of when Donghyuck told him Mark would be arriving on the island again.

 

It wasn’t anything like Jaemin disliking Mark. There was nothing to dislike about him, not when he was so sweet and made one of Jaemin’s best friends so incredibly happy. But Mark’s life outside the island constantly worried Jaemin. He always wondered if Mark would be able to give it all up to stay with Donghyuck on the island.

 

He wondered if Donghyuck would be able to give up his life on the island for Mark.

 

Maybe Jaemin was overthinking again. He always did worry too much about other people for his own good, as Jeno had gently reminded him so many times before. But as the strange wind brushes past the two of them once more, Jaemin couldn’t help but hold onto Jeno’s arm tightly.

 

 _No matter what happens this summer, we can get through it._ Jaemin thinks with determination.

 

 _We can_ ** _all_** _get through it together. Because that’s what a family does_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait! got a bit busy with other fics and uni stuff but now i'm done with uni (for now) so i've got more time to work on this and my other fics as well ❤
> 
> hope y'all enjoy!

The morning breeze is cool and pleasant as it brushes against Lucas’ face. He wipes the sweat trickling down the side of his face with the back of his hand as he turns the corner of the street.

 

The sun has just barely started to rise. Lucas likes to wake up early, likes to jog before anyone else is out. He always liked watching the city wake up. In this case, he has the chance to watch the island come to life.

 

Normally, Lucas is the first to wake up in the morning. Donghyuck and Mark had beaten him this time. Lucas had found them talking quietly in the kitchen while they made breakfast. Mark had never been a very touchy person but it seemed that Donghyuck was the exception. His best friend couldn’t seem to keep his hands off Donghyuck, always reaching over to fix some part of his boyfriend’s hair or letting his hand rest on Donghyuck’s shoulder or arm or whatever part of Donghyuck was in reach.

 

Lucas had decided to leave them to their own morning ritual and declined their offer for him to stay for breakfast before heading out. He felt like he’d be intruding.

 

So here he is, jogging around an unfamiliar neighborhood on an unfamiliar island. Lucas had been at this for about half an hour now and he decides to pause at some 24-hour convenience store at the end of the street he wandered onto.

 

He’s just about to resume his journey when he spots a figure sitting alone on the wall at the edge of the beach.

 

Illuminated by the soft rays of the sun just barely peeking over the horizon is a young man. He looks about Lucas’ age, maybe a bit younger, but the heavy expression on his face makes him look a little more mature. There’s a straw hat sitting on top of his sandy blond hair.

 

A gust of wind blows the stranger’s hat off his head and Lucas realises it’s flying straight towards him. He reaches out and yanks it gently out of the air and when he glances over at where the stranger is sitting, he realises that the young man is looking at him in surprise.

 

Lucas doesn’t believe in coincidences. He’s always believed that things happen for a reason, that wherever you are in a single moment is exactly where you need to be. Everything that happens to you in that moment is a result of fate or some higher power trying to teach you a lesson or perhaps pushing you towards where you need to go to next.

 

The wind, perhaps, was fate’s way of getting Lucas to talk to the pretty stranger who owned the hat he was currently holding.

 

“I think this is yours,” Lucas says after jogging over to where the owner of the hat is still sitting. The stranger takes the hat from Lucas and gives him a small, grateful smile.

 

“Thanks,” His voice is soft and it fits him, Lucas thinks. The stranger is smaller than Lucas, shorter with delicate features on his pretty face.

 

“So,” Lucas sits himself down on the wall next to Straw Hat Guy, as Lucas mentally dubbed him. “What brings you out here so early in the morning?”

 

“Why are _you_ out and about so early?” Straw Hat Guy shoots back. Lucas can’t help but grin at the other’s defiance.

 

“I’m jogging, or I _was_ jogging until a hat nearly smacked me in the face. Now, I’m making conversation with the owner of the hat but he clearly doesn’t seem to like strangers much,” Lucas teases. Straw Hat Guy continues to stare at him but Lucas thinks he sees a glint of amusement in the other’s eyes.

 

“The ocean calms me,” The stranger says simply. “Helps me clear my mind when I’ve got too much going on. Sometimes you just need to be alone with your thoughts, you know?” He looks at Lucas like he’s waiting for him to agree.

 

“Sure, but it’s also nice to let it out, you know?” Lucas remarks honestly. Surprise flashes across Straw Hat Guy’s face and he stares at Lucas with doubtful eyes.

 

“Are you offering to listen?” There’s no malice in the other’s words, just pure confusion and perhaps the slightest hint of interest. Lucas shrugs and smiles at the stranger kindly.

 

“If you want me to, then sure.”

 

“But why? You don’t even know me.”

 

They stare at each other as a gentle breeze passes by. Lucas doesn’t really know the answer to that question. All he knows is that this stranger clearly has a lot on his mind and Lucas was never one to turn a blind eye on someone he could help.

 

“Isn’t that better?” Lucas asks instead. He looks out at the sea and smiles to himself. “Isn’t it better to have someone you don’t know listen? It’ll be like ranting into a void, I mean you’ll probably never see me again after this.”

 

The two of them stay quiet again. Straw Hat Guy seems to be pondering Lucas’ words as a breeze gently brushes past them again. Lucas thinks he could get used to this kind of wind, he never really got to see the ocean much during his childhood.

 

“Alright,” Straw Hat Guys relents. He angles his body to face Lucas a bit better. Lucas feels something funny rise up in his chest as he looks down at the stranger. The morning sun’s rays illuminate his face beautifully and a small part of Lucas wishes he could savour the moment a little longer.

 

Clearing his throat, Lucas looks out towards the ocean and says, “I’m all ears. Go for it.”

 

“My older brother’s long-time boyfriend is gonna propose to him soon,” The stranger starts. His hands are fiddling with the hem of his shirt and he’s clearly still hesitant about this whole exchange but carries on nonetheless. “I’m happy for them but I guess it also made me realise how lonely I am? My best friends are all in serious, committed relationships and I’m the only one who isn’t and it’s making me feel like maybe I’m not doing this whole life thing right.”

 

Lucas listens quietly but nods in understanding. He knows the feeling very well. Whenever Mark would bring up Donghyuck, Lucas found himself feeling envious of the happy glow on that lit Mark’s face. Love, Lucas surmised at some point, made everyone happier and he wants to experience that for himself too.

 

“I also feel like I should be studying something that will make me useful for my family’s business but I also don’t know if I could leave this place,” Straw Hat Guy continues. “I feel like I need to stop living this summer fantasy I’ve been living for years now.”

 

“But what’s wrong with that?” Lucas cuts in suddenly. He gives the stranger an apologetic look and rubs the back of his neck abashedly. “Sorry, I know I said I’d listen only but I’m just wondering what’s wrong with living the way you want?”

 

The sun is almost completely above the horizon now and Lucas finds himself being momentarily blinded by the full glare of the sun. He faces Straw Hat Guy, who is looking at him with surprise lighting his eyes. “I don’t think I could live with myself if I disappointed my parents.”

 

“Okay but, are you happy? Living like this, I mean.” Lucas asks. The stranger blinks up at him, mouth parted as if to answer him. Lucas can see a million emotions flash behind the other’s eyes before the stranger closes his mouth and looks out at the sea.

 

“I don’t know.”

 

The honesty in his words seems to break the stranger’s composure and he slumps a little, as if defeated. Lucas feels a twinge of regret seeing this. Maybe he shouldn’t have been too nosy. “Hey, it’s okay to not know,” Lucas says gently. He wants to put a reassuring hand on Straw Hat Guy’s shoulder but doesn’t think he wants to risk encroaching on his personal space any further. “You know, I think it’s better to live life the way you want and be happy as opposed to living up the other people’s expectations and being miserable about it. Your happiness is more important, in the end. No one else is gonna prioritise your happiness. You gotta do that all by yourself. Your family might get upset at first if you choose to live your own life instead of following whatever plan they have for you but eventually they’ll understand. Trust me.”

 

“Sounds like you’ve been through something similar,” the stranger says, cracking a small smile. Lucas sighs but smiles a little.

 

“Yeah, my dad was hell bent on sending me to medical school. He wanted me to be a doctor like him but I wanted to study linguistics instead. He didn’t talk to me at all during my first year at university but eventually he realised that I was happy studying what I liked. It’s gonna take time, but family will come around eventually. They always do.” Lucas finishes.

 

Silence falls between them once more. It’s more comfortable now, less awkward and hesitant than before. “Thank you,” Straw Hat Guy says softly. He looks at Lucas gratefully and smiles. “You’re right, it did feel good to let it out. My thoughts I mean.”

 

“You should do it more often,” Lucas teases. “I’m sure your friends wouldn’t mind listening. That’s what they’re there for.”

 

“Maybe I’ll do that,” Straw Hat Guy remarks. He looks like he’s about to say something else but a loud buzz breaks makes them both jump. The stranger pulls out his phone hastily and Lucas hears him swear softly under his breath as he types out a response.

 

“I’m guessing you’re needed somewhere?” Lucas says, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice. Straw Hat Guy nods and gives Lucas an apologetic smile.

 

“Work is calling,” He replies. He heaves himself off the wall and dusts off his pants. “Um, thanks again. For listening. And for giving me my hat back.”

 

Lucas remains seated where he is and grins. “Glad I could help you. And you look cute in that hat, it’d be a crime against humanity if I robbed everyone else of the chance to see you in it.” He finishes with a wink and he swears he can see the tips of the stranger’s ears turn pink.

 

“You’re a real charmer, aren’t you?” Straw Hat Guy laughs. They exchange hasty farewells and Lucas watches as the stranger runs off into the distance.

 

It’s only when the stranger is completely out of view that Lucas realises he never got his name.

  
  


☀

  


Even though it’s been a few months since his family moved to the island, Jisung still doesn’t really know his way around the area. It’s not a particularly pressing problem for him. He’s always happy to spend any spare time he had exploring the island.

 

Today, Jisung had decided to go on a small hike into the island’s lush green jungle. His mother had sent him on his way with a backpack stuffed with various snacks sealed away in air-tight tupperwares. “Don’t open them unless you’re absolutely _sure_ that there are no monkeys or any animals nearby,” Jisung’s mother had advised sagely.

 

Jisung thinks he wouldn’t mind facing off with the monkeys. He might even make some friends.

 

But the hike had ended up a little less exciting than he had thought it would be. For one, Jisung failed to encounter any monkeys during his hike and had nearly slipped into a river after struggling to ward off a particularly nasty insect that looked like it came straight out of _Men in Black_.

 

Cutting his hike short, Jisung decided to hightail it out of the jungle and took refuge inside an old souvenir store sitting quite a ways out from the island’s town centre. He’s walking around inside it now, eyeing the strange glass decorations dangling from the ceiling and listening to the way they tinkle softly when the wind sways them from where they’re hanging. There are a couple of what looks like handmade ukuleles lining the walls and Jisung is impressed with the unique designs and colours of each one.

 

A labour of love, no doubt.

 

“Welcome,” A soft voice greets. Jisung whirls around in alarm and nearly stumbles into a shelf of wooden figurines before steadying himself. A man is standing behind the counter, smiling at Jisung pleasantly.

 

“Um, hi?” Jisung responds lamely. The man looks unperturbed by Jisung’s awkward greeting and looks at him with that same gently smile. “Sorry, I’m not actually buying souvenirs. I just needed a break from all the heat outsi-”

 

“Oh, it’s no problem at all. Stay as long as you like,” The man says sincerely. “I know how the sun can get. Makes me a little crabby sometimes, I’m more of a night person myself. Always liked the moon better.”

 

As he says this, he begins rifling around under the counter and Jisung isn’t sure whether or not he should stay or leave. As quickly as he disappeared behind the counter, the mysterious man pops up again. He’s got a bottle of soda in one hand and he sets it down on the countertop before gesturing to Jisung.

 

“If you want water, just let me know. Thought you’d like something cold to drink.” The man says with a friendly smile. Jisung accepts the drink gratefully and pops the bottle cap off. He lets Jisung take a few gulps in silence before continuing. “You don’t look like you’re from around here.”

 

Jisung shrugs, already used to this line of conversation. “Yeah, my family moved in a couple months ago. Still getting used to this place though.”

 

“And how are you liking it so far?” The man asks, tilting his head curiously. Jisung falters for a bit, unsure of what to say. It wasn’t that he disliked being here. He’d grown to love the laid back energy of the place, grown to love waking up to the smell of the ocean breeze greeting him in the morning. He just felt a little lonely without all his old friends from the city.

 

“It’s alright,” Jisung settles on going for a generic answer. The man hums in response but doesn’t ask about it anymore. They stand in silence for a bit, the only sounds in the little house being the tinkling of glass and the sound of Jisung sipping from his soda bottle.

 

A soft _ping_ from his phone breaks the spell of silence that had fallen and Jisung hurriedly takes out his phone. He feels the blood drain from his face as he sees the slew of messages and missed calls from his mom that he’d missed. His phone signal must have dropped while he was in the jungle and only came back now.

 

“I’m so dead,” Jisung groans, tucking his phone back into his pocket. He finishes the rest of his drink and gives the kind man an apologetic smile. “Thank you for the drink, uh…”

 

“Taeil. You can call me Taeil,” The man says with a laugh. “I should have probably introduced myself first.”

 

Jisung laughs too and sticks out his hand. “I’m Jisung, I also should have probably introduced myself.” They shake hands briefly before Jisung pulls away. “I’d love to stay longer but my mom might actually kill me if I don’t go home now.”

 

Taeil nods sagely. “Ah, wouldn’t want that happening.” He walks out from behind the counter and Jisung notes their height difference. He takes the empty bottle from Jisung’s hands despites Jisung insisting that he can throw the bottle away himself. “I repurpose these bottles, they’re useful for my craft.”

 

Jisung gives one more look at around the little store as Taeil walks him to the door. It’s cosy, cute, and Jisung wouldn’t mind visiting again. Maybe he’ll save up and buy a ukulele, who knows.

 

“Well, feel free to visit me anytime. It was lovely to meet you, Jisung.” Taeil says, giving Jisung another kind smile.

 

“It was good to meet you too, Taeil.” Jisung says sincerely, smiling back before walking off.

 

A few steps away, he turns around and to wave back and sees Taeil watching him leave with a smile. He gives Taeil and big wave, one that the older returns before he turns back and makes his way home.

 

Perhaps he managed to make a friend after all.

  


☀

  


“Marcus Lee,” Jaemin drawls, throwing an arm across the other’s shoulder.

 

Mark had been sitting on the sofa, waiting for Donghyuck to come back with some chips, when Jaemin spotted him. The younger had slid right into Donghyuck’s seat and grinned at Mark with his trademark smile and eyes that were shimmering with excitement and mischief. Even after all these years, Jaemin never lost his playful streak. Mark always thought Jaemin was more of a Mad Hatter kind of character than the Jack Sparrow he claimed to be.

 

“It’s good to see you too, Jaemin,” Mark says wryly. He cracks a grin anyways as Jaemin pulls away after giving him a one-armed squeeze. “This is Lucas, my best friend and roommate.” Lucas, who’s sitting on the other side of Mark, flashes a grin at Jaemin whose eyes widen a little, apparently momentarily struck by Lucas’ charming smile. Mark was very familiar with this whole routine. He’d seen it happen one too many times back at university.

 

“Are you single?” Jaemin asks abruptly after regaining his composure. Mark gapes at him in shock while Lucas lets out a loud laugh.

 

“How could you ask that when Jeno is _right there_?” Mark looks scandalised as he hisses this at Jaemin and jerks his head towards the direction of the kitchen where Jeno is laughing at something Yuta is animatedly recounting.

 

“It’s obviously not for me, Canada,” Jaemin says, yanking his arm away from Mark. “Don’t you think that Renju-”

 

“Hey guys, Yuta only has sou-,” Donghyuck interrupts as he walks back into the living room with a bowl of chips in his arms. He halts mid-sentence and his eyes narrow as he takes in the scene in front of him. “Jaem, I know that look in your eyes, you better stop what you’re doing.”

 

Jaemin pouts but raises his hands up in surrender. “Fine, fine. I won’t meddle. Just saying though, Junnie would totally find Lucas hot. You’re literally his type, you know.” He directs this last part at Lucas, who feels his cheeks heat up for some reason.

 

“Um, thanks? I think,” Lucas coughs out. “I’m guessing he’s not here yet?” He takes a glance around the room but doesn’t spot anyone he hasn’t already been introduced to. Donghyuck squeezes himself in between Mark and Jaemin, ignoring the way the latter protests as Donghyuck practically sits on him.

 

“Work emergency,” Donghyuck informs them, grabbing a handful of chips from the bowl in his arms. “He and his brother will be a bit late.” He feeds some chips to Mark who hums happily and wraps an arm around his boyfriend’s waist.

 

“Are these sour cream and _cheddar_?” Jaemin wrinkles his nose. “I thought we had salsa and chips, I’m so sick of these.”

 

“Sour cream and cheddar chips are GOD TIER,” Yuta bellows from the kitchen. They all laugh at this outburst and Mark feels something warm settle in his chest as he enjoys the atmosphere.

 

Everything about this is so familiar to him. The way Jaemin needles at Donghyuck, the way Jeno watches everything unfold with his crescent-eyed smile. The only difference is that Lucas is here too but he fits right in with the rest of the gang as if he’d been there from the start. Mark’s heart swells at the thought of staying here, at the thought of being able to be with this incredible group of people for longer than a few months at a time.

 

His mind goes back to the black velvet box tucked away with his socks inside his suitcase in Donghyuck’s room and he unconsciously holds Donghyuck a little tighter to himself. Donghyuck hums happily and leans back against him as he munches on more chips.

 

Taeyong’s arrives about half an hour later armed with more food than he could carry and with Doyoung in tow. “I brought more snacks,” Doyoung announces, holding up a plastic bag filled with bags of chips and an assortment of drinks.

 

“Could someone help me with this?” Taeyong calls out as he struggles to balance the large pot in his arms while attempting to stop the bag on his shoulder from sliding off. Donghyuck hops off Mark’s lap, the latter letting out a disappointed sound of protest as he does so, and hurries to Taeyong’s side to take the bag.

 

As they pass the living room, Jaemin and the others let out a chorus of hellos. Donghyuck peeks under the pot lid as they walk and takes a sniff. “Sunday roast?” Donghyuck asks, raising an eyebrow. “Thought you’d make something a little more exciting than that.”

 

“Ungrateful brat,” Taeyong says fondly. Once they arrive in the kitchen, Donghyuck sets the pot down on the counter before heading back to the living room. From the bag he had been carrying, Taeyong takes out one container filled with what looks like incredibly sinful nachos and another container stuffed with wings. Yuta appears at Taeyong’s side and takes the wings out of his hands. He opens the lid of the container and inhales deeply.

 

“I would marry you for these wings,” Yuta says solemnly. He’s about to pick one out of the container when Taeyong smacks his hand lightly and tuts loudly. “That was such a mom move, Yong.”

 

“Where’s your other half?” Taeyong ignores Yuta’s little jab and covers the wing container once more. “Thought he’d be here by now.”

 

“Sicheng and Jaehyun had a little problem at the hotel,” Yuta replies, leaning back against the kitchen counter. “One of the night managers called in sick so they’re trying to find someone else to cover for him.”

 

Taeyong nods in understanding. “Can’t even imagine how hectic it must be for them now. It’s the start of the peak season for tourists.”

 

“I probably won’t get to see Sicheng much outside the hotel,” Yuta says disappointedly. “Guess I’ll just have to pop over every now and then to remind him to eat his meals on time if Kun doesn’t get round to doing it.”

 

As the two old friends continue to chat in the kitchen, Doyoung settles in the living room where the rest of the gang are seated. There’s a movie playing on the massive tv screen but hardly anyone’s paying attention to it. Everyone is absorbed in conversation, the younger boys are on the sofa laughing amongst themselves. Donghyuck is laughing hysterically, wiping at his eyes while Jaemin makes exaggerated motions as he recounts something.

 

Doyoung is content to listen, opting instead to turning off the tv and connecting his phone to Yuta’s sound system and playing soft music in the background. He closes his eyes and allows himself a moment to sink into the plush armchair he’s occupying.

 

“You alright?”

 

Doyoung doesn’t need to open his eyes to know who that soft voice belongs to. “Just a little tired.” He exhales. Opening his eyes, he finds himself looking up at Jeno, who’s gazing at him with concern. “Dad had me running errands all morning. Did you know he’s leaving in a few week for some campaigning on the mainland? He wants me to come with him too.”

 

Jeno’s eyebrows furrow at this. He settles down on the arm of the chair Doyoung is lounging in and crosses his arms. “You can always say no, you know that right?” He says gently.

 

Smiling back ruefully, Doyoung squeezes his younger brother’s hand lightly. “I know. But you also know that I wouldn’t.” The younger frowns even deeper and he looks like he wants to argue back but Doyoung decides that he doesn’t want to talk about this subject anymore. They’re at a party right now and the last thing Doyoung wants to do is to dwell on the weight of responsibility sitting on his shoulders.

 

“I’m gonna go get something to drink,” Doyoung says, abruptly getting out of the chair. Jeno watches his brother leave, feeling something heavy sink into the pit of his stomach as he observes the way the older’s shoulders slump tiredly.

 

“He’ll be fine,” Jaemin’s voice is soothing and Jeno finds some comfort in it. His boyfriend takes the space that Doyoung vacated and takes one of Jeno’s hands in his. He rubs gentle circles into the back of Jeno’s hands and leans into him, resting his head against Jeno’s side. “You need anything?” He asks, looking up at Jeno.

 

Jeno shakes his head and smiles a little. “I’m good.” He’d talk to Doyoung once they get home.

 

Sicheng’s arrival some time later is heralded by Yuta speeding out of the house, almost knocking Mark to the floor in his haste. Lucas watches with amusement as the Japanese sweeps up the taller man into his arms, attempting to twirl him around. Sicheng, Lucas supposed, looks only mildly annoyed (Lucas can see the fondness in his eyes as he gazes down at his boyfriend) but kisses Yuta on the mouth before the latter puts him down.

 

“They’re so disgusting,” Donghyuck comments from next to Lucas. Lucas turns away from the window and glances at Donghyuck. He’s sipping from a cup in his hands and swaying slightly to the music playing in the background. “But they’re the only reason I believe in love.”

 

“You’re literally dating my best friend,” Lucas deadpans. Donghyuck giggles and reaches up to pat Lucas’ face lightly.

 

“Mark and I are _soulmates_. That, like, transcends love. You know?” No, Lucas didn’t really know. But he nods anyways and Donghyuck, who seems satisfied with Lucas’ response, shoots him a wink before wandering off.

 

Suddenly feeling like he needs something to drink, Lucas decides to head to the kitchen. The living room had gotten crowded following Sicheng’s arrival and Lucas finds himself needing some space to breathe a little.

 

Despite everyone’s genuine efforts to make him feel like he was part of the gang, Lucas couldn’t help but feel how out of place he was. There were inside jokes he didn’t quite get, talks about past memories that he’d never been a part of. It was normal though, and it didn’t upset him but he figured he would leave everyone to catch up among themselves for a bit. It probably wasn’t often that they all got to spend time together, being such a big group made of varying schedules that probably didn’t match up.

 

Lucas yanks the fridge door open and hears a loud _thunk_ sound followed by a string of expletives. He closes the fridge in shock and comes face to face with an irritated, yet familiar face. The short stranger rubs his forehead and glares up at Lucas. But after a few seconds, irritation melts away and gives way to shock as recognition floods the stranger’s eyes as he looks at Lucas.

 

“You-”

 

“JUNNIE,” Jaemin’s simpering voice grows louder and soon enough he comes barrelling into Renjun and clinging onto him for dear life. He opens his eyes and notices Lucas standing there, still staring at Renjun in shock. “Oh! Lucas, this is Renjun! Remember, we were talking about him earlier?” Jaemin says with excitement.

 

Lucas swallows, suddenly feeling nervous. Renjun’s eyes narrow and Lucas feels a lump form in his throat. He remembers that morning when they first met. Back then, Renjun had looked at him with gratitude, looked absolutely beautiful in the morning light. Now, Renjun is looking at Lucas with confusion and betrayal in his eyes.

 

Even while he was glaring daggers, Lucas couldn’t help but think about how breathtaking he looked.

 

“We’ve met.” Renjun says flatly. With strength that Lucas didn’t expect him to have, Renjun removes himself from Jaemin’s grip and stalks past Lucas, letting his shoulder bump roughly into Lucas as he exits.

 

“What the hell just happened? Where and when did you meet Renjun?” Jaemin demands, crossing his arms across his chest and looking at Lucas expectantly. Lucas glances at the door where Renjun had stormed out from just moments earlier and sighs.

 

“It’s a long story.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/taemintys) ❤


End file.
